Some architectural coverings utilize a cord to extend and to retract the covering material in a horizontal direction, and are generally referenced as vertical coverings, or vertical window coverings, or vertical blinds (referenced herein by any such term without intent to limit). Some vertical window coverings utilize two cord loops for operation: one control cord loop for actuation by the user and a second control cord loop, connected to the first for extending and retracting the vanes in response to the user's pulling on the first control cord loop. Often the first cord loop is pre-tensioned, which in turn increases the amount of pull force needed to move the covering. A two cord configuration reduces the length of cord that must be under tension, and allows for better control of the tension of the cord that is actuated by the user. Additionally, a hand wand often is used to further control the amount of light passing through the covering material, such as, in the case of vertical blinds, by rotating the position of the vanes. Such hand wand may also provide a guide for the first cord. However, the integration of the wand into the housing and the tension of the cords often cause the wand to pull or “kick” away from vertical alignment.